


Bring colour to my skies

by 5min



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5min/pseuds/5min
Summary: When Minhyuk's arms were wrapped around his waist, and he could imagine the warmth seeping from Minhyuk, he was most content.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst from me!!!!! I can't seem to write happy stuffs anymore.. I was listening to happy little pill of repeat and this is what happened. excuse all the grammar mistakes and typos I wrote this in an hour on my phone.

 

Taking the tiny spheres into his hand, he didn't even pause before putting them in his mouth, shoving them down his throat. Darkness clouded his vision and he could feel his mind spinning, as if hung on a string and let to wander. 

 

Brightness invaded once again but this time instead of harsh lights, all he saw was a smile, radiating, bright, coming from the dark haired man with skin so fair he looked like a fallen angel. The smile that he yearned to see everyday. Looking at Minhyuk like this, so near and close, his body and his heart, brought out another smile, this time from Hyungwon. 

 

Minhyuk took hold of both of his palms, rubbing soothing circles on them, coaxing all of Hyungwon's worries out. He was dragged, slowly to the couch, he could feel how sluggish his steps were, but Minhyuk's smile was enough to distract him once again. 

 

Minhyuk was seating on the couch, as if waiting for him, his eyes were filled with affection, letting Hyungwon feel a sense of tranquility. Everything was going so slow, but Hyungwon couldn't mind less. He was content with being with Minhyuk. He was content with how slow time was going. He was content with the way Minhyuk's smile didn't seem to fade anytime soon, or forever.

 

Hyungwon raised his hand to caress Minhyuk's cheeks, tinged with a pinkish hue from the blood beneith it. Hyungwon couldn't feel the flesh but he knew that it was there. It had to be. He was seeing Minhyuk with his own pair of eyes. He brushed it off, blaming the numbness of his fingers, his fingers that were so dry, and cold. 

 

He couldn't feel Minhyuk's lips against his, but he knew that it was there. He knew how soft it was, how graceful Minhyuk's movements were even with his eyes closed. hyungwon couldn't feel Minhyuk, but he could imagine it, imagine Minhyuk's warm hands on his cheeks or Minhyuk's soft lips against his. It seemed even more real with his eyes shut tight.

 

Hyungwon broke the kiss when he felt out of breath, lungs desperate for the air. Hyungwon smiled, the burn in his lungs could only mean one thing and that was Minhyuk's presence beside him. Minhyuk held Hyungwon's shoulders and brought him down on the couch languidly, slowly. 

 

Hyungwon couldn't help but stare at Minhyuk's eyes, his orbs that seemed so deep, so full of fondness and Hyungwon didn't want the moment to end. Not when Minhyuk's chest was against his, moving slowly, rythmically, up, down, up, down. Not when he could imagine Minhyuk's breath on his cheeks, warm, they made Hyungwon feel safe, peaceful. Not when Minhyuk's lips, soft rosy lips were just inches away from his. Not when everything was so perfect.

 

He could hear Minhyuk's voice ringing in his ears, 

"Sleep, wonnie~" and Hyungwon didn't want to, didn't want to wake up alone, didn't want to lose this warmth he could only once again imagine, didn't want to lose Minhyuk.

 

"I'll be here when you wake," Minhyuk whispered once more, soft, in his ears. And with a promise like that, who was Hyungwon to protest? Minhyuk promised to still be with him when he'd open his eyes.

 

\--

 

When he woke up three hours later, forcefully, as if woken from a nightmare, he could no longer see Minhyuk's smile, he could no longer imagine Minhyuk's warmth. He felt slightly betrayed, Minhyuk promised. Although, he knew that he couldn't exactly blame Minhyuk for it. 

 

He ended up staying on the couch, tracing the water stains on the ceiling, deciding to suffocate himself in self pity and sorrow because he felt dejected, Minhyuk _promised,_ but he left. Left Hyungwon to deal with the pain of being alive all over again.

 

Hyungwon could see the sun's harsh morning call in his peripheral vision. And he could hear his alarm clock blaring loudly, telling him to wake up, telling him to dress up and be human. Everything seemed so real. Hyungwon didn't want everything to feel real. He wanted the numbness back, the spinning of his head and the drowsiness, everything to cloud his senses once again.

 

\--

 

"Hyungwon!" Minhyuk called out, and Hyungwon snapped his head up, he didn't take anything this morning.

 

"Here's the book I wanted-" and Hyungwon didn't want to understand what Minhyuk was saying anymore. He only wanted to listen, listen but not understand, keep it in his mind to be replayed again and again, he only wanted to gaze into Minhyuk's eyes, those bautiful brown orbs, hoping to see a spark, but he never did.

 

He shook himself out of his trance when Minhyuk was turning around, smiling at the book Minhyuk place in his hands.

 

\--

 

That night, he did it again, only because he had a book now that smelled so little of Minhyuk. So little yet Hyungwon could still scent it. Still able to distinguish it from the old paper smell of the book.

 

Minhyuk was there again that night, only this time Minhyuk brought him to the tub, and held him close throughout the night. Tightly, as Hyungwon felt himself losing grip of his sanity, felt himself losing the breath he supposedly needed, felt the beating of his heart speeding up rapidly. But he was content, he could still envision Minhyuk's smile when he closed his eyes.

 

\--

 

Kihyun snickered once again, he would every single time Minhyuk even spoke a word to Hyungwon.

"You should've see how he looked at you,"

"And how is that, ki," Minhyuk quipped, not really expecting an answer.

_"Like you were the ocean,"_

_"And he was desperate to drown."_

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I love torturing myself and my babies.


End file.
